National Pie Day
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: Second in my series of stories set with an unusual holiday as the backdrop. Silly little piece of fluff that I hope you enjoy


National Pie Day – January 23, 2015

Disclaimer: None if it is mine, if it were we'd already have a Babe couple working on their HEA.

Author's Note: Story 2 in my unusual holiday series. I couldn't let this one go by when we already know how much Ranger likes pie. This is told from Ranger's POV

* * *

><p>I knew things were getting out of hand around the office since I was locked in my apartment for Cuddle up Day. Leave it to my Babe to find silly holidays to try and get me to open up. I have to admit I wasn't really mad at Tank for putting a guard at the door but I can't allow even my best friend and second-in-command to get away with things like that. I gave him a beat down and he understood I was asserting my authority with the men. He gave me a run for my money and I have the bruises and sore ribs to prove it. He's just as bad as I am. Whatever. Shit, now I sound like my Babe.<p>

Get a grip and think like a soldier. The thing is I'm not a soldier anymore and I don't want to be one either. I don't want to sleep in caves, tents, huts or shacks wondering if I'll ever see the love of my life again. I don't want to be stuck eating those disgusting MRE's, bugs, weeds, and berries or anything else in the jungle. The desert is worse, can't find much of anything out there including water. Too many times I drank rancid, moldy water because it was all I had. I don't want to think of the times I was tortured, shot, beaten or stabbed. They are memories I'd like to forget but every so often they come in a nightmare. I'd like to forget the scenes of death and destruction. The missions are worse than the war zones. The missions have shown even more inhumanity, there is nothing worse than seeing an eight year old sex slave. I felt my body shudder at that memory, definitely one I want to forget.

I watched the cameras from my office, Stephanie was up to something. She'd recruited Ella it seems. Those two have had their heads together for days cooking up something, probably an unhealthy something. Those two are always trying to get me to allow cookies or brownies in the break room. I have, on occasion, allowed it, mostly because it suited my needs at the time. I saw the secret smile between the two women. They have all the power. I mean Ella cooks all the food and cleans, I need to keep her happy. She certainly wasn't happy with me when I denied my feelings for Stephanie but never did anything overtly out of line. I did notice a slight weight gain for awhile so she must have snuck sugar and fat into my diet. I noticed it stopped once Stephanie broke up with the cop for good. Something to remember.

An hour later I heard moaning from the men. What. The. Hell. I walked out and saw them all holding plates with pie. I never said there could be pie in the office. Lester's face was covered with cherry pie, what a surprise. He's still a letch even after getting caught with that general's daughter in the act. He was demoted before she orgasmed.

"Oh Beautiful, I think I need some help cleaning up here," I heard Lester beg. I think he has a death wish.

I saw Tank walk up behind Lester and smack him upside the head, "You got a death wish man? Ranger will kill you if you keep that shit up."

Lester ever the jokester couldn't let it rest. "I don't know Tank, he doesn't seem too interested, I mean he's not even eating her pie."

I don't know how he said that with a straight face, they all knew better than to mess with me or my Babe. I was in love with her and they all knew it but were usually smart enough not to push it. I heard Tank choke out "Are you out of your mind? When he beats you to within an inch of your life I don't want to hear one whine about being on monitor duty or what you did to deserve this."

I saw my Babe walk over "Lester, don't you know how to use a napkin?" I smirked at that comment. She pulled out a wet one and wiped his face like a two year old child. I know he was hoping for her tongue instead of the wet one. "There you go little boy now go play with your friends."

I watched the shocked look on Lester's face. A group of men were all laughing; Binkie was rolling on the floor at the look on his face. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me. Stephanie looked over and gave me one of her brilliant smiles with her gorgeous blue eyes wide and shining as she swung her hips over to my side. "Babe."

I watched her fidget then grab my black t-shirt in her fist and stutter "It's National Pie Day. Ella and I thought the guys deserved a treat and I knew you wouldn't mind. I mean you like pie, don't you?"

I worked hard to keep my jaw from dropping; Steph doesn't usually act so forward or reference my love for her pie. I pulled her closer to me so our bodies were so close you couldn't put a piece of paper between us. I kissed her, and then my tongue made its way into her mouth. You could hear the catcalls, led by Lester of course, when I broke the kiss. I whispered in her ear "Babe, you know Plum pie is my favorite."

I watched her blush prettily as she pulled away from me. Then I heard it, "Wow, if I kiss you like that Bossman can we get cake tomorrow?" I heard the laughter.

"Santos," I growled "Mats 0600 and be prepared to spend some time in Boston. Jai's wife is scheduled for a C-section next week and he'll be taking some time off. I think you should go up there in his place. I hear it gets very cold and they get more snow than here."

Tank and Bobby were grinning like fools and Lester pouted. "Beautiful, are you gonna let him send me away?"

Everyone stilled, they all knew Lester had gone too far and would gather to watch the beat down in the morning. They were curious what she'd say. I saw her suck in a breath before answering, "Les, you play you pay. You know I would never get involved in how Ranger chooses to discipline his employees."

I liked that answer. "Now, about that pie Babe. You didn't get my permission to have it served."

She looked at me, batted her lashes and coyly said, "I'm sure we can work something out."

I picked her up in a fireman's carry and strode to the elevator. I heard Lester one more time "I guess he's going to get his pie." Then I heard the "Ow, whadda you do that for." I knew someone smacked him upside the head again.

**_BACK IN THE CONTROL ROOM_**

Tank looked at Lester and said, "Why are you pushing him? You know he's got to do things his way."

"Come on its taken him this long to finally make a move. I, for one, don't want to see him screw it up this time," Lester retorted amid grumbles from the others.

Bobby couldn't hold back, "Les, she's spent every night here for the last two and a half weeks. I think he's in it to win the girl."

Hal looked confused over the whole situation. Cal asked, "What's wrong Hal?"

"I don't understand why Ranger didn't take any pie with them. Did Ella drop one off in his apartment?"

Everyone started laughing when Ram choked out "It's a euphemism for goin' down on her, stupid. I can't believe you ever got laid man."

Hal turned scarlet with embarrassment. "I can't help it. My parents were deeply religious and never spoke of sex and sent me to a catholic school. We didn't talk about sex or the nuns and priests would take a ruler to you."

Tank knew he needed to get control of the men. "Enough guys, get back to work," he barked shaking his head at Hal. He'd never figure out how he got through the Marines being so innocent still. At least he knew he wouldn't be freezing his balls off in Boston because one thing was certain, Ranger was staying in Trenton with his Babe. Thank God for small miracles.


End file.
